Turdus merula
by Lapislazuli L
Summary: Snape möchte etwas herausfinden und lässt sich auf ein spannendes Tränke-Abenteuer ein. Wer schon immer wissen wollte, welche Animagusgestalt Snape hat, und warum er genau diese für sich wählte, sollte das hier lesen.


**Turdus merula**

Vieles hatte er schon ausprobiert, aber noch war nicht wirklich etwas für ihn dabei gewesen. Die Selbstversuche der letzten Tage hatten an seiner körperlichen Verfassung gezerrt und etwas ernüchtert stand er am Fenster seines Wohnzimmers, massierte sich die Rückenpartie und dachte nach.

Das Thema ‚Schlange' war gestern für Severus schon nach fünf Minuten abgehakt gewesen, trotzdem musste er im Körper einer grauen Schlange solange verweilen, bis die Wirkung des Trankes aufhörte. Bei Tieren mittlerer Größe, wie eben der Schlange, konnte sie gut zwei Stunden andauern, bei kleinern sogar noch etwas länger.

Das Brauen der Animagi-Tränke stellte für ihn kein Problem dar. In der Nokturngasse bekam man an allen Ecken mehr oder weniger hochwertige Substanzen zu kaufen, die einen für wenige Stunden in die Körper verschiedener Tiere schlüpfen ließen. Natürlich war das Brauen und Handeln höchst illegal, aber wen interessierte das schon, gewährten sie doch eine kurze Vorschau in das Leben mit einem vollkommen anderen Körper und man bekam auf realistische Weise die Vor- und Nachteile von diesem zu spüren.

Nach wie vor fuchste es ihn aber maßlos, dass er trotz der vielen Streifzüge noch immer nicht dahinter gekommen war, wer sich hier auf welche Weise in sein Privatleben mischte. Seit einiger Zeit hatte er das eindeutige Gefühl, ausspioniert zu werden und in manchen Momenten fühlte er sich regelrecht beobachtet.

Kein Aufspürzauber brachte Licht in die Sache, das Abklopfen des Lehrerkollegiums kein Ergebnis und so tat er den Alarm seines sechsten Sinnes zunächst ab – bis letzte Woche im Unterricht etwas seltsames geschah.

Der Trank von der kleinen Granger stach nicht nur wie üblich durch seine perfekte Ausführung hervor, sondern er war vielmehr brillant. Rasch hatte er herausgefunden, dass zwei Schüsse allerfeinsten portugisischen Weines dafür verantwortlich waren, die den Trank nicht nur geschmacklich veredelten, sondern die Wirkung einzelner Komponenten zu ihrem Vorteil veränderten. Das konnte kein Zufall sein ...

Das war seine Idee gewesen, das hatte er in vielen Stunden des Testens heraus gefunden und das konnte Granger gar nicht wissen. Langsam wurde er sich auch der Tragweite der Sache bewusst und verstohlen beobachtete er seine Schülerin, die so strebsam und korrekt schien, als könne sie kein Wässerchen trüben. Er konnte es nicht glauben, welch glücklicher Zufall ihn darauf aufmerksam machte - da waren der Granger die Gäule durchgegangen, ihr erschlichenes Wissen auch gleich umzusetzen zu müssen ...

Gleich darauf traf ihn die Erkenntnis, wie angreifbar er in Wirklichkeit war, wenn selbst eine kleine Schülerin ... Kleine Schülerin? Der nächste unglaubliche Gedanke streifte ihn. Dass sie ein talentierte Zauberin war, wusste er, eine sehr talentierte möglicherweise, aber hatte er es hier nicht mit einem noch ganz anderen Kaliber zu tun? War es nicht gerade genialen Geistern eigen, auf ihren vor Selbstvertrauen und jugendlichen Übermut strotzenden Höhenflügen auch mal die Grenze zum Kriminellen zu überschreiten? Und auch wenn Miss Tugend das Rezept eher versehentlich – wovon er ausging - aufgeschnappt hatte, an anderer Menschen Türen oder Fenster zu lauschen war alles andere als okay.

Wie stellte sie das an? Schnell war er zu dem einzig plausiblen Schluss gekommen, dass sie ein illegaler Animagus sein musste. Dieser Fakt verblüffte ihn ein weiters Mal und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ein Fünkchen Hochachtung für die gerade mal volljährige Frau einschlich.

Er beschloss, sie mit den eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Seit mehr als einer Woche trankt er also auf gut Glück täglich in der Dämmerstunde mal den einen, mal den anderen Tiertrank, um sich dann auf Pirsch zu begeben. Er hatte allerlei erlebt und gesehen, aber richtig wohl fühlen konnte er sich bis jetzt in keinen Körper. Was aber noch viel dramatischer war, es gab bislang keinen einzigen Hinweis auf Granger in Animagusgestalt.

Sein Kampfgeist war geweckt. Die tägliche Verwandlung war ihm mittlerweile zum Sport geworden, was sich in allerlei körperlichen Wehwehchen niederschlug – wie er mit einigem Missfallen feststellte.

Doch er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass er bis zu einem gewissen Grad seinen Spaß dabei hatte.

Als Jaguar in unglaublichen Tempo über das Gelände zu sprinten, dabei den kühlen Windhauch durchs Fell zischen zu spüren und das überraschte, ehrfürchtige Flackern in den Augen der Tiere, denen er begegnete, wahrzunehmen, war ein ganz fantastisches Erlebnis.

Ein so großes und exotisches Tier war allerdings viel zu auffällig, weshalb er sich bald in die Kerkerräume zurückzog.

Auf den Raben traf übrigens das gleiche zu, er war viel zu auffällig und würde sich nie so weit in die Nähe der Menschen begeben, was für Snapes Zwecke wenig dienlich war. Obwohl sich dieser große schwarze Vogelkörper nicht schlecht anfühlte, war er ihm insgesamt etwas zu behäbig und ungelenk. Und das unterwürfige, respektzollende Gehabe des anderen Getiers ging ihm bald massiv auf die Nerven.

Zu den unzähligen positiven Erlebnissen der letzten Tage mussten auch ein paar gröbere Pannen gezählt werden. Er befand sich immerhin auf dem Gebiet der verbotenen, dunklen Tränkekünste, die sich lediglich auf ein paar verwaschene Forschungen stützen konnte.

Als er sich gestern im Körper der Schlange befand und bald feststellte, dass man so etwas unbedingt schon in jüngeren Jahren zu testen anfangen sollte, vertrieb er sich die Wartezeit mit lustlosen Rumgleiten in einem Seitentrakt der Schule, als sich die Verwandlung just auf dem Rückweg treppab Richtung Kerker vollzog.

Mit der Rückverwandlung war das sowieso eine Sache ...

Er wusste, dass hinter vorgehaltener Hand viel gemunkelt wurde, er könne sich in eine Fledermaus verwandeln, oder er sei gar ein Vampir. Aber das alles war grober Unsinn und so genoss er die erste Stunde in der Dämmerung in diesen flinken lautlosen Körper mit seinem fein eingestellten Radarsystem.

Er beschloss rechtzeitig ins Schloss zurückzukehren, um die Insekten nicht, statt auf herkömmliche Weise zu jagen, mit seinem rasch auf die Erde zu rasenden Menschenkörper zu erschlagen. Doch der Trank hielt leider länger an als gedacht und eine große Müdigkeit bemächtigte sich seiner. Er sann über einen geeigneten Schlafplatz und wählte, wie er danach erleichtert bemerkte, klug – nämlich den Holzbalken über seinem Bett.

Nicht besonders klug war hingegen der unerfahrene Apothekerlehrling, der es sich mit einem Severus Snape verscherzte, da dieser sich am Abend nach dem Einkauf als undefinierbares Mischtier aus dem Spiegel anblickte. Sein Rumpf war so breit und stämmig, seine Beine kurz und krumm, sein Hals aber lang und äußerst beweglich, dass er sich selbst an den unzugänglichsten Stellen hätte reinigen können, eine Aufgabe, mit der er - wie er an diesem Abend oftmals lautstark beteuerte – liebend gerne den Jungen aus der Apotheke betraut hätte.

Und nun stand er da und überlegte, welches Tier er heute auswählen sollte.

Der obligatorisch ausgeführte Tieraufspürzauber, von dem er sich nicht viel mehr als das Ergebnis der letzten Tage erwartete, zeigte ihm das übliche Gewusel in und vor seinen Räumen an. Würmer, Schnecken, Insekten, die von kleinen Vögel gejagt wurden, Staubmilben und viele weitere nicht nennenswerte Wesen. Leider gab es keinen Zauber, der zwischen echten Tieren und Animagi unterschied. Eine unglaubliche Lücke in der Zauberei, an deren Schließung er sich unbedingt später einmal machen musste.

Sein Vorratsschrank gab noch einiges her und an Aufgeben war nicht einmal zu denken. Es ging nicht nur allein darum, Granger auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, sondern man durfte sie in dieser Phase nicht allein lassen. Nachdem sie sich so entwickelt und für diesen Weg, ihren eigenen, entschieden hatte, musste man ein Auge auf dieses außergewöhnliche Talent haben.

Er wusste das und auch Albus würde es ähnlich sehen. Wenigen Menschen war Genie beschieden und unter weitsichtiger Führung konnte Großes daraus werden. Verpfeifen kam schon gar nicht in Frage, das war etwas für bürokratische Kleingeister. Es blieb ihm später noch ausreichend Zeit, zu beurteilen, ob sie die Mühe wirklich wert war, unter seine Fittiche genommen zu werden.

Da erhellte ein Gedanke seine Züge.

Er durchforstete seinen Vorratsschrank, fand das Gesuchte und machte sich am Kessel zu schaffen.

„Turdus merula!", frohlockte er und rührte beschwingt in der braun-schwarzen Brühe.

„Jetzt hab ich dich, Hermine! Gute Wahl, muss ich sagen. Klein, flink, unscheinbar ... sehr gute Entscheidung. Chapeau!"

Bevor er den Trank einnahm, genehmigte er sich noch ein paar Bissen in der Küche, da er heute auf die Jagd gänzlich verzichten wollte. Die vielen verschiedenen Beutetiere der letzten Tage lagen ihm noch schwer im Magen.

„Turdus merula – die Amsel – gar nicht mal so schlecht!", sprach er wenig später zu seinem Spiegelbild, das ihn mit dem tiefschwarzen glänzenden Gefieder richtig beeindruckte, und auch der blaßgelbe Schnabel, der einzige Farbtupfer an diesem Geschöpf, und der unter den schwarzen Augen mit edlem Schwung herausragte, war ganz nach seinem Geschmack.

Die ersten Flugversuche über Wald und Wiese gestalteten sich gut. Auch wenn der Vogel nicht für außergewöhnliche Manöver gebaut war, auch nicht für lange Srecken, so punktete er mit durchschnittlichen, dafür sehr breitgestreuten Fähigkeiten. Vorallem fühlte er sich das erste Mal nicht beobachtet, denn niemand, weder Menschen noch Tiere, schenkten der unauffälligen Amsel Aufmerksamkeit, und das sprach ganz besonders für dieses Tier.

Severus flog zurück zum Schloss und begann die Umgebung abzukämmen. Erstaunt stellte er fest, wie viele Amseln das Gelände um die Schule bewohnten, aber alle schwarzen Artgenossen schienen sich ausschließlich mit Würmern und Insekten zu beschäftigen.

Keine Spur von Hermine.

Etwas entmutigt ließ er sich auf einem Fenstersims hoch über der Erde nieder und ließ seinen Blick über die Umgebung schweifen.

„Tix tix tix, tschap tschaaap..." was übersetzt hieß: „Was willst du denn hier? Flieg nach Hause!"

Das hatte auch Severus verstanden und erschrak, als er den tief im Schatten der Fensternische verborgenen Vogel erkannte.

Der braune Vogel war ein wenig kleiner und noch viel unscheinbarer als er, und schien sehr interessiert an den Vorgängen auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe im hell erleuchteten Raum zu sein.

Snape räusperte sich, noch nie hatte ein tierischer Laut seine Kehle verlassen.

„Tschok ...tschok ... tok ... ähmm ... tihix? Was ... was bist du denn für ein Vogel? Eine Meise?"

Seine ornithologischen Kenntnisse waren nicht die besten.

Der braune Vogel drehte sich genervt zu ihm um.

„Eine Meise? Ne Meise hast vielleicht du. Ich bin auch eine Amsel, ein Weibchen, wenn du es genau wissen willst, und die sind nun einmal braun. Und jetzt flieg heim zu Mutter, du Jungspatz!"

„Tactactactactac ...", lachte Snape und hätte am liebsten ein Luftsprung gemacht.

Sieg! Sieg auf ganzer Länge! Das war eindeutig Menschensprech und auch wenn sie sich ganz ungezwungen eines Straßenjargons befleißigte, klang doch ein bisschen Granger durch. Granger! Er hatte sie endlich gefunden.

Der braune Vogel blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Und gibt es da drinnen etwas interessantes zu sehen?"

Er deutete zum Fenster, das zum Jungenschlafsaal gehört haben dürfte, denn Potter zog Weasley gerade kräftig eine mit dem Polster über die rote Rübe. Er wollte arglos klingen, musste aber trotz Vogelsprache mit aller Gewalt dieses Samtene, Schleppende, das sprühende Gift, also alles Snapische aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Willst du mich anmachen? Ich bin nicht im Entferntesten an dir interessiert. Also nimm deine Flügel unter die Beine und hau dich über die Häuser, hörst du!"

Hermine plusterte ihr Gefieder auf.

Oja, er würde noch großen Spaß haben ...

Da muss ich mir eine andere Taktik überlegen, dachte er und ließ sich steif wie ein Brett auf den Rücken fallen, die Augen halb geschlossen, die Beine seltsam weggestreckt und rollte langsam vom schrägen Sims. Mit angelegten Flügeln schoss er im Sturzflug in die Tiefe. Hermine war ihm wie eine Kanonenkugel nachgestürzt und schrie und kreischte.

„Wach auf! Wach auf! Was ist mit dir?"

Kurz vor dem Aufprall auf der Erde breitete er seine Flügel aus und landete elegant neben einer Pfütze. Er tauchte seinen Schnabel ins Wasser und trank daraus.

Hermine landete kurz später und starrte fassungslos ihr Gegenüber an. Ihr Gesichtchen war vor Entrüstung ganz spitz geworden, ihre Brust bebte bedenklich. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung tauchte sie einen Flügel ins Wasser und spritze Severus mitten ins Gesicht.

„Ich finde das sowas von gar nicht witzig! Idiot!"

Severus beutelte sich in aller Ruhe die Wassertropfen von den Federn.

Ohne Vorwarnung nahm er mit beide Schwingen Wasser auf und ein kühler Schwall ergoß sich über Hermine.

„Du warst da oben aber auch nicht besonders nett zu mir"

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk.

Mit einem Mal stürzte sich der braune Vogel auf den schwarzen und drückte ihn mit Hilfe seines gesamten Gewichtes ins Wasser. Severus wehrte sich und konnte sich nur mit Müh und Not aus der Umklammerung befreien. Es entstand eine Ringkampf der besonderen Art. Es wurde geflattert, gezwitschert, gehackt, gezupft, gespritzt, geschimpft und schließlich gelacht.

Da schoss Hermine in die Luft davon und rief herausfordernd: „Du kriegst mich nie! Du kriegst mich nie!"

Doch Severus war ihr schon auf den Fersen ...

...

Nachdem sie am höchsten Punkt des Schlosses noch ein wenig über alles mögliche geplaudert und den Abendhimmel bewundert hatten, verabschiedete sich Severus und kehrte in seine Räume zurück. Die Wirkung des Trankes begann allmählich nachzulassen und erschöpft, aber sehr zufrieden ließ er sich aufs Sofa fallen. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal so viel Spaß gehabt?

„Bis morgen", hatte sie ihm nachgerufen. Ja, bis morgen, Hermine ...

Er würde Albus gleich morgen ins Bild setzen müssen. Vor Hermine wollte er aber seine wahre Identität solange als möglich verborgen halten. Sie begegnete ihm so unvoreingenommen und unbeschwert, diesen Zustand wollte er vorerst so belassen. Und wenn es dann einmal unumgänglich werden würde ... ja dann ... musste man weiter sehen. Vielleicht empfand sie ihren alten Professor Snape dann nicht mehr ganz so entsetzlich ...

Er raffte sich auf und begann die ersten Verwandlungsschritte zu üben.

Ende

8


End file.
